Silent Love
by The Name I Loved
Summary: The feelings Lal and Colonnello have to each other, their first meeting, can their love be convayed? One Shot


**Silent Love**

Character: Lal & Colonnello

This is totally random, hope you will like it!

Lal sit on a brunch of the tree, the cold autumn wind brushed across her long hair, whispering songs into her ears. She was confused, very confused. Did she...no it was not possible. How could she fall in love with somebody like him? A weak, brainless guy like him!

A cold finger suddenly jabbed on her dark forehead. "Daydreaming? That's good! You had become more feminine!" A blond guy laughed.

Lal's frown deepened. She hates to be tease like that. To survive in this world, she has no choice but to be strong. She can't appear to be weak. She slapped his hand away.

"Colonnello, are you done with your training?"

"I did. I even did extra 30 round." He smirked, sitting down beside her. "What happened? I rarely see you daydreaming, what happened?"

'Still dare to ask me what happen? It's all because of you!' Lal looked away from his sweaty back glistering in the sunlight. "Nothing much." She muttered, passing a bottle of drink to him. She knew that energy drink was his favourite.

"Nothing much? Did you hurt you head somewhere or did you have a fever?" Colonnello placed his hand on her forehead in concern.

"Stop touching me!" Lal growled, standing up and stomping off. Her cheek was glowing red, she can't accept this. How can she fell in love with him?

"Hey, wait for me!" Colonnello shouted from behind as he collect all the bags for their training camp.

Lal was his teacher that trains him. Even Lal was a girl; she was strong and tries to carry all the burden herself. It hurt him a little every time she tries to solve the problem by herself. Can't she try to rely on him a little even though he was weak? He had been trying very hard to be stronger, to help to carry her burden, to protect her.

Looking at her small back, Colonnello want to go up to her and hug her, telling her that she did not have to worry anymore, he will take care of everything.

"What are you doing! Be faster!" Lal's voice echo in the forest, scaring the birds, making them leaving their nests and flying in all direction.

She knew, emotion is this cold cruel world will only lead to tragic. This love, no…it's no love! Just a…just. Ahh! This is just so troublesome!

'What is she doing? Did a world war 3 start in her mind?' Colonnello glance at Lal with a smirk.

He ruffled her head like a dog, "Get going, and don't think so much."

Even though she was older than Colonnello, he was much taller than her, and some times, she thinks he was much matured than she was and she felt a sense of secure when she was around him. She blushed with such thought. However, how can Colonnello like someone like her? She was hot tempered and always scold him, this will always just be a one sided love.

She looked so fragile, handling all the burden of COMSUBIN as a leader.

"So you are the newbie?" Lal stared straight into Colonnello's sky blue eyes.

"Yes, so you are the leader?" Colonnello joked. He thought that COMUBIN will be a boring place, but she seemed to be interesting.

"Don't try to be funny with me!" Lal's face darkens as she turned to stare at the old man. "I will not accept him to be my student!"

"He is very talented and you are the best teacher around here." The old man twirled his fingers around his beard. "I expect him to be a lot stronger when I come back later. Good luck!" He left the old stuffy room, only leaving a puff of smoke from his pipe.

"Well, I still can't accept you."

"Me too." Colonnello can't help but want to keep teasing her.

"Go run 50 rounds in the mountain and let me see your level!" Lal roared, this is killing her.

She can still remember the first time they met. He loved to tease her yet he can be so thoughtful sometimes.

He had saved her so many times when she thought she can do everything by herself. She is a big idiot. She had let him see her most fragile side again and again due to her weakness. She hated herself for her weakness but she doesn't know that he thought it was okay for her to have some weakness so that she can rely more on him. She don't have to do everything by herself.

"Can you locate the enemy?" Lal asked her comrades. They were in a middle of battle and they are not doing good.

"We had been cornered and Colonnello and some guys had lost signal with us…"

Lal couldn't just stand there and do nothing even though she was injured in the previous battle. That brainless newbie was also missing; all he has was that sharp tongue.

Lal can't help but to be worry about him. Did he lose signal because he had died? He was too young to die! Lal ran out of the meeting point, with all the negative thoughts in her mind.

When she arrived at the scene, all her comrades had been killed; all that was left was their bodies and the enemies.

She had not been trying to erase her presence when she ran there and now she was noticed.

They surrounded her. She can't fight off all of them, even if her health condition was perfect, she won't be able to fight so many of them.

She's dead. Even she knew so; she can't accept herself to die without fighting. She took out her gun and prepared to fight. If she was going to die, at least she die fighting.

"Bring it on." Lal said lowly, concentrated on the enemy.

Everything was in a blurred after that. Her mind knew that she was going to die but her body did not seems to stop fighting, wanting to survive, continue living, wanting to see be tease by Colonnello again.

Finally, her body was screaming in pain, she can't move anymore, conscience was slowly taken away from her. Everything was blurred in front of her. Was that the end?

She can feel someone's hot breath on her face, someone talking to her, calling to her, yearning for her, but who was it? She won't be able to know.

When Lal finally woke up from her deep slumber, only the one in charge of the computers was there. He told her that everyone was exterminated except for her and Colonnello.

'Colonnello? Wasn't he dead? Wasn't I'm dead…"

Looking at her puzzled face, he explained, "A comrade got shot in the heart at, so Colonnello stay with him before he dies. I think he saved you and carry you back here… I'm not sure, he mumbled a few word before passing out after dragging you back."

'That brainless weak newbie saved me?'

"Where is him now?"

"He's in the next room; the doctor is wrapping him up. He will be fine. Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying!"

She still remembered everything he had done for her. Each and every one of them.

But they are in the world that they can't show their affection or it would definitely lead to bloodshed and tragic. They would have to keep these feelings deep in their heart forever.

The Name I Loved:

Hello mina~ I'm not good at writing a long story so I will just end with one shot~

So that's the feelings that cannot be showed by Lal and Colonnello. Hope you guys will like it3

Reviews will be appreciated! :3 Hehe Thankx for reading!


End file.
